Out In The Open
by ForelsketParadise
Summary: Arthurs find a truth that harry has been hiding for 7 years. Written for QLFC round 3 for the team Kenmare Kestrels


A/N Written for QLFC round 3

Team and positon- Kenmare Kestrels Chaser 2

Prompt –truth that was accidently found out

Prompt used - Cinnamon, midnight black and screaming

Word count- 1,114

Harry was glad that it was Sunday today, he loved Sundays it meant family day for him. He would spent the day with his kids taking them flying with him or just play with them in the morning while spending quality with Ginny in the nights after putting James, Albus and Teddy to sleep. Afternoons were spent at The Burrow with the whole family present there for lunch. Harry loved these lunches it gave him a chance to be with his family. These were same people who often get neglected due to his work as Head Auror. Harry loathed his work as it came between him and his whole family. Growing up he was deprived of a family by the Dursleys but now when he had it his job came between it. He sometimes wondered if it was even worth it.

It was a regular Sunday lunch where the whole family would gather and catch up with the week details for each of them the only difference was that this time it was held at the potter house. Harry was helping Ginny make some Cinnamon flavoured pudding for the dessert when he heard a pop indicating that their first guests have arrived.

He moved to the lounge to welcome his guests. "Ah Mum Dad you guys are early today" he came forward to kiss Molly on her cheeks and shake hands with Arthur." It's good to see you too Harry" Arthur acknowledged. "Dad if you have a moment I would like you to look at an item we found during our raid yesterday" Harry requested as they settle down in the drawing room while Molly took over the kitchen from Ginny who now was getting the boys ready for lunch. "Sure son lead the way" he agreed to investigate the item.

Both of them proceed to the study room which Harry always kept locked in order to keep his naughty kids out of the room. Harry removed a remote control from the drawer and handed over to his father-in-law."We found this remote control in one of the wannabe death-eaters hideout along with other muggle appliances. Upon examination we found out all of them were charmed with dark magic while our team was able to diffuse them this here was tricky enough for them to fail. I thought that I would let you take a look into it before consulting with the department of mysteries." He briefed Arthur."Certainly a wise thing to do, we still have time before the lunch i shall see to this now" Arthur started to study the object in hand."Would you mind if I go and help Ginny with the boys? They are quite handful" Harry asked him. Arthur smile and shoo him away "Of course go and help tame my grandsons with their mother".

Soon enough the whole family was having the meal together and chatting merrily. After lunch Harry scan around to see the happy faces of his family his wife Ginny was in a heated discussion regarding the upcoming Quidditch World Cup with Ron, George and Angelina. Bill, Hermione and Percy were discussing the latest law passed by the ministry. While Fleur and Audrey were taking care of the tea. His mother-in-law was playing with her grandkids in the one corner of the room. Arthur who had to abandon his inspection to join his family for lunch had retreated back to the study to continue his work. Harry was content to see everyone so happy and together with each other like one big family after all there was a reason why the whole wizarding world was so jealous of the Weasley-Potter family Clan.

Maybe he jinxed it because his father-in-law had joined the family back in the room looking grim. He shot Harry a look which clearly stated that he was disappointed with him. Harry was confused as to what caused such behaviour towards him. Clearly Arthur didn't wanted to spoil the mood of everyone so he choose to wait until later to confront Arthur but looking at his face he thought perhaps it might be the other way round.

When it was just Arthur and Molly who remained behind he saw Arthur was ready to start asking some questions but didn't know how to bring up topic Harry decided to break the ice."Is there something that you wanted to ask Dad?" he enquired. "I don't know Harry is there something that you have to tell us that you have been hiding from us possibly since before the time you got married to Ginny." Arthur asked in returned as he kept a folder on the table between them. Harry paled seeing that it was the same Midnight Black coloured leather folder that was previously kept on the desk which he had forgotten to lock in the safe. Molly and Ginny were sitting there totally confused as to what was going on. Harry had been dreading this day for the past 7 years. He never wanted the truth to be out in the open in front of his family but in his haste he himself was the reason that the truth was out in the open. He didn't know how to face Molly and Arthur or even his brother-in-laws when they would come to know about it.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asked looking from her husband to her son-in-law who looked like he would prefer to just get swallowed by the earth. "Molly do you remember the loan we took from the bank at the time of their marriage?" he demanded and after seeing her nod he continues "It seems the money we got was not from the loan but instead was transferred from the potter family vault. Apparently Harry had been hiding it from us for 7 years now."

It all happened at once that Molly was screaming at him asking why he did it while he looked at his feet unable to face them. Arthur sighed and asked his wife to calm down. He then addressed Harry "I didn't mean to look into the file but it got accidently knocked down on the floor the papers were scattered all over the floor. I read the papers while gathering them together. Imagine my surprise that i realized what it was."

Harry looked into his eyes and apologized "I didn't mean to show any disrespect to your family dad I just wanted to help and I knew you will not accept any money from me so i had to take help from Fleur to organize all of it. I just wanted Ginny to have everything that she wanted for her wedding."

Molly and Arthur looked at him for a long time before they forgave him. Arthur Requested one thing from him "Promise us you will never ever hide such things from us". Harry agreed to it " I promise mum and dad it would never happen ever again."


End file.
